The Talk
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 24: By JustWannaBeAnonymous. "When Nessie's out with her boyfriend, Jake and Edward have a talk. What exactly did they talk about? Read and find out."


**The Talk**

Nessie was out with her boyfriend on a date. Again. It was their fifth date, not that I counted... Fine, _I counted_. Sue me, she was my imprintee after all. I knew I sounded angry, but I wasn't. Really. I didn't have right to be angry and I would never be able to be angry to her. Ever, no matter what.

It just a little hurt to be away from her. And when she was on a date, I couldn't follow her. Well, technically maybe I could trailed behind them, but it was counted as stalking. And I didn't want to be counted as a stalker.

The Cullens' house was quiet. Alice, Blondie, Emmet, and Jasper were out hunting. Carlisle was working late at the hospital. Esme and Bella were out in the garden, planting some flowers. Only Edward was in the house with me. He was reading at the living room that overlooked the garden. I rolled my eyes when I saw where he sat. He chose the couch that could give him access to look at Bella. I couldn't blame him, I would do the same if it was Nessie.

I sat down at the couch in front of television. I turned it on. I changed the channel every five seconds, trying to find something that could catch my interest. Nothing succeeded, of course, seeing that the one thing that could catch my interest was a certain half vampire half human who was still out with the boyfriend of hers. I sighed for the countless time.

I caught Edward's movement at the corner of my eyes. I turned my head to him. He was looking at me with calm expression.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he said with sympathy in his eyes.

I flinched a little and shrugged. I didn't answer but I was sure he knew nonetheless.

"I understand, you know?" he said again.

I frowned a little. How could he understand? He never had to be in this situation with Bella.

"You're wrong," he said calmly. His eyes had returned to the book in his lap.

"Oh yeah? How do you know then?" I asked cynically.

Edward looked up from the book to meet my eyes. He smiled a little. He didn't answer. But, there were something in his eyes when he looked at me.

Suddenly, I understood what he meant. Yeah, he had been in similar situation a long time ago. And it was _me_ who had been with Bella. The difference was Bella had been _his_ girlfriend, not mine. He had been more secured then than me now.

"Again, you're wrong," Edward said again.

"How could I be wrong? Which part?" I asked challenging him.

"You are more secured now than I was," he answered simply.

"How? She was _your_ girlfriend then when Nessie is _his _girlfriend now," I said reminding him.

"But you had certain connection with Bella then which Renesmee doesn't have with her boyfriend now," Edward said, looking so sure.

"She is his girlfriend," I said again.

"Doesn't matter. It was just status. It doesn't mean anything," Edward said stubbornly.

"Of course it means something. He can claim her while I can't."

"Yes, he can. But, I was also sure that Renesmee will choose you in a heartbeat if you ask her to choose you or him," he said seriously. He closed his book and focused on me.

"And you weren't sure with Bella?" I asked again.

Edward didn't answer immediately. He glanced at the garden, seeing Bella was still focused on the flowers. "Sometimes. Most of the times, I was sure that she loves me the most. But, sometimes I thought that she couldn't let you go either," he answered softly. But, I was sure that Bella could hear it if she paid attention.

I didn't response right away. I had thought that I got a chance with Bella back then. But, deep down I knew that it had been impossible for me. But again, it wasn't about Bella anymore. It was Nessie that we were talking about.

"I think now I believed what you said," I said remembering the night before the newborns battle. "I never believed when you said that you wouldn't kill me if Bella chose me. But, now I know that you could mean that."

Edward chuckled a little. "I meant it. I wouldn't kill you because it would hurt her."

"Yeah, I know. Like I won't kill him because it will hurt her," I said remembering Nessie's boyfriend.

"Unless he hurts her first," Edward added seriously.

Yeah, of course he was right. I would rip Nessie's boyfriend apart if he did something that hurt her.

"That's the thing, Jacob. There's a chance that he will hurt her. And Renesmee will come back to you surely when I didn't get the chance if Bella really chose you back then."

I frowned hearing Edward's words. "What do you mean?" I didn't understand at all.

"There are so many chances that he will hurt Nessie. He might cheat on her or he liked other girls. They can fall apart easily and I'm sure they will. He doesn't love her that much, they're bound to break up. Nessie will come back to you after that," Edward explained. "Bella, on the other hand, cared about you greatly. And you wouldn't hurt her or cheat on her. The only possibility that could happen was you imprinted on someone. That was my only chance to get Bella back if she really chose you back then."

I couldn't say anything to that. He was right again. Ryan, Nessie's boyfriend, would mess up at some point when I wouldn't have if Bella really chose me. But, I really got little chance to get Nessie, and I couldn't even try to get her. All I could do was cross my hand and pray she would love me too.

"She loves you, you know?" Edward said again. I hated him for reading my mind like that. Edward chuckled hearing this.

"Yeah, I know. She loves me. And that's the most important thing," I said. I knew Nessie loved me, but it was just different to what I thought it would be.

"No, I mean, she really loves you. Like you hoped. She just didn't understand it yet," Edward siad.

Was he trying to convince me? Did he just really try to make me believe that Nessie love me like that? I looked at him with confusion in my eyes.

"I just want you to know that she really loves you and with time, she will see you like you want her to," Edward said calmly.

"Wow, you look as if it'll be okay if Nessie see me like that," I said disbelievingly.

"I'm okay if Nessie think of you as her boyfriend, Jacob. As long as it doesn't happen at the near future," he said still looking so calm.

"Really? You'll agree if.. say.. I marry her later or something?" I asked unsure.

"Marry her? Yes, of course. But not in ten years!" he said with strained voice.

"Really?" I still didn't believe he would let me do that.

"Jacob, I didn't disagree of you to be with Renesmee. I think, you're the best man for her. I will let you be with her like that. I just don't want it happen in the next ten years," Edward explained calmly.

"I'm the best man?" I asked still didn't trust him.

"Yes, you are. Because I know that you'll never hurt her, ever. You'll do anything to make her happy. And that is the most important thing," he answered again.

Of course, he was right again. I would do anything to make Nessie happy. Anything.

"What is it with ten years?" I asked again remembering his statement earlier.

He shrugged. "Nessie will be eighteen in ten years. I'll let you marry her when she's really an adult, not just look like one," he answered easily. "Besides, I married Bella when she was eighteen. I'll never let you take away my daughter in less time than that," he added.

I grimaced. Of course. He would make me wait. But, I didn't mind that at all. As long as Nessie was happy, I would never complain anything.

We were silent for a while. Suddenly I saw Edward's expression changed. He frowned and looked really mad.

"What is it?" I asked feeling concerned. He didn't answer.

A few moments later, I heard a car coming to this house. I stood up immediately, being sure that it was Nessie. I saw Nessie got out of the car before closed the car door hard.

I could see her face and suddenly I felt mad. There was tears coming from her eyes. She ran to me once she saw me. She threw herself at me and I enveloped her in a tight hug.

She sobbed at my chest. And I just stroked her back softly.

"Sshh.. it'll be okay, Ness. It'll be okay," I said, not knowing what the problem was. I just wanted her to calm down and be happy again.

A few minutes later, she calmed down a little bit.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I broke up with Ryan. He cheated on me," she said between the sobs.

Suddenly I really wanted to rip Ryan apart. I almost lost control of my anger before I felt Nessie nuzzled to my chest again. I drew a deep breath and started to make her more comfortable. She was my priority. Not revenge. Making her comfortable and cheering her up was the most important thing to do.

Suddenly I knew what Edward meant. He was right. Whatever happened and whenever it happened, I would be here for Nessie. She would always come back to me, whatever I would be to her. Whatever status I had in her eyes, she would come back to me. I would always wait for her anytime. I would always be here to make her happy. No matter what.


End file.
